Warriors unite
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Rick and Morty have assembled heroes from other worlds to stop Supernova and her villain team the Doomicators from their evil deeds. Some OOC for Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**(Me watching the Shinning)**

 **Me: You are a genius Stanley Kubrick.**

 **Bender: Hey man, watching the shinning.**

 **Me: Yep. I'm watching a classic.**

 **Bender: Neat.**

 **Me: Yeah feel free to join me. While I upload a new story?**

 **Bender: (jumps on the couch) you know it!**

 **I own nothing.**

It's a great day in Royal Woods, Lincoln walked outside and sees his friends Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Tabby Mercury. "Hey guys. What's going on today?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing much, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne shrugged.

"We can go to Gus' game and grub." Clyde suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Lincoln nodded.

Then all of the sudden a futuristic tank shows up. "What the heck?" Tabby asked.

Then the hatch opens up and Chandler revealed himself. "Greetings Royal Woods!" Chandler shouted.

"Chandler?" Lincoln questioned.

"Now listen here and we'll!" Chandler shouted. "This town is mine, no one is allowed to leave!"

"What?!" The citizens exclaimed.

"What is Chandler doing?" Tabby asked.

"Any objections?" Chandler asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Get em boys!"

Then robots appeared and grabbed the citizens. The four kids all ran inside and Lincoln locks the door. "Whatever Chandler is up to it's not good." said Tabby.

"Yeah we need to stop him." Clyde said.

"And fast!" Lincoln said with determination.

Then a green portal opens up and Morty Smith comes out of the portal. "What the heck?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Lincoln Loud and friends. I am Morty Smith and I know about Chandler taking over your town and I know that you guys stopped him in the past." said Morty.

"How do you know that?" Tabby asked.

"I'll explain on the other side come on!" Morty exclaimed and jumped into the portal.

"Let's go!" Tabby shouted and stage dived into the portal.

"Wait up!" Lincoln shouted as he went after Tabby with Clyde and Ronnie Anne following him.

Then the four kids come out of the green portal right before it closes. "Glad you can all make it." said Morty.

"So these must be the four Loud Fighters?" Rena Rogue asked.

"And you are?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh hey guys." Ladybug greeted. "This is Rena Rogue, wielders of the Fox Miraculous."

"Nice to meet you Fox girl." said Tabby.

The four kids look up and they see familiar faces, such as Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Fry, Bender, Leela, Cat Noir, Sofia, Amber, James, Vivian, Delsin and Eugene.

"I take it you all know each other?" Morty asked.

"Yeah Except for the Fox girl." said Bender.

"Well I think now might be the time to explain why I assembled you all here together?" Morty asked.

Then an old man with grey-blue spikes hair, wearing a white lab coat with a light blue green shirt underneath. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes walks in the room. "Morty! What the hell are these assholes doing here?" He demanded an answer.

"Rick we needed help and they're here to help!" Morty argued,

"Well I don't care if they're here to help you move your crap to your apartment Morty! We can handle those villains!" Rick argued back.

The two bickered back and forth leaving the other uncomfortable. "Should we do something?" Vivian whispered to Tabby.

"I don't know Viv?" Tabby whispered.

"Ok Fine!" Rick groaned. "Ok we're a team now for one mission!"

"Glad to hear it." Fetch rolled her eyes.

"Ok listen up. I made this portal gun that can travel to different places, worlds and dimensions!" Rick explained. "Somehow Supernova the remaining Vindicator, long story short the rest of the team were killed. She got the portal gun and teamed up with these other villains." Rick said and showed Supernova, Lord Garmadon, Mom, Hawk Moth, Chandler, Sir Oliver and Augustine.

"But it gets worse they're getting something but I don't know what?" Rick said.

"Then we'll go stop them." said Ladybug.

"Hey bug girl I'm in charge here! Now you!" Rick snapped.

"So where do we start?" Lincoln asked.

"Let's take down the four arms guy." Rick said and opened the portal.

"To Ninjago!" Lloyd shouted. The heroes all entered the the portal and the portal closes when Tabby goes through it.

 **Me: Done and just in time for the old rotting dead chick scene.**

 **Bender: That's one nasty one lady.**

 **Me: Alright you guys know what to do read and review.**


	2. Prison Break part 1

**(We all enter the hotel)**

 **Seth: Man this place is creepy.**

 **Me: You're telling me.**

 **Piper: There's a typewriter.**

 **Me: I think that's been for a long time.**

 **Em: Well I see something. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.**

 **Kara: Who's Jack?**

 **Ronnie Anne: No idea.**

 **Me: We better start looking for that power source. Let's split up and find that power source.**

 **(Enjoy Warriors unite)**

The team all exited the portal and they enter a palace and it has black and purple walls. "Where the hell are we?" Rick asked.

"We must be in Borg industries but this doesn't look like Borg industries." Zane pointed out.

"You made no mistake Zane!" The heroes turned around and see Lord Garmadon sitting on a throne. "I've taken residence here at Borg industries." Lord Garmadon said as he got up from his throne and walked a few steps. "I'm glad you all made it, but I don't have any snacks."

"Sorry we're late but get ready to get to get your ass kicked." Leela smirked.

Lord Garmadon couldn't help but laugh at Leela's statement. "Guess again Cyclops! I have the upper hand." Lord Garmadon gestures to the right and shows video footage of Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., and Cyrus Borg in jail cells.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted. "Let them go Lord Garmadon!"

"Oh I will if you join me, Lloyd." Lord Garmadon said.

"No! I made a vow to fight evil, not join evil." Lloyd said.

"So you rather side with my goodie two shoes counterpart, rather than the real Garmadon and the Doomicators?" Lord Garmadon asked. "That was a big mistake son."

"You're not my father!" Lloyd shouted.

"Very well. Time for you all to rot in Kryptarium prison!" Lord Garmadon shouted and he fired purple lightning at our heroes and knocks them all.

Rena Rogue wakes up and sees herself and her friends in cells. "Where are we?" Rena Rogue asked.

"You're in Kryptarium prison!" Pythor said and chuckled.

"Pythor!" Kai shouted.

"Well if isn't the Ninja, Lincoln Loud and his friends." Pythor chuckled.

"You know this guy?!" Morty asked.

"It's a long story." Ronnie Anne said.

"Correct Santiago, but I also know Sofia and the Planet express crew." Pythor said.

"You forgot one thing you white snake reject, I can bend the bars!" Bender said and tried bend the bars in his cell.

"Ha! This cell block is made by Mom. Not my mom, the Mom from New New York." Pythor said. "Unbendable and not even the elements and conduit powers can't break you free. Enjoy your stay." Pythor said and slithered away.

"Looks like he took our weapons!" Tabby said.

"I hate that snake." Rick groaned.

"I wish to be small." Sofia whispered to her amulet and she shrinks down and runs out of her cell. "Since when can you do that?" Clyde asked.

"Another story, for another time!" Sofia replied and ran off.

Meanwhile back in Garmadon tower, Lord Garmadon is standing ain a room with six screens and on those screens are the six members of the Doomicators. "So you managed to catch Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith?" Supernova asked.

"Yes Supernova, I placed them all in Kryptarium prison. They won't interfere with our plans." Lord Garmadon said.

"I would be careful with Sofia. She's been nothing more but a thorn in my side and a dragon lover." Oliver said.

"Same goes for Larry." Chandler replied.

"I locked them up in prison where their powers are useless." Lord Garmadon said. "Even took away their weapons."

"Smart choice." Mom said.

"But there is one thing you forgot Garmadon." Hawk Moth stated.

"And that's what?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"The Miraculous that Ladybug, Cat Noir and Rena Rogue have!" Hawk Moth shouted.

"That's not my problem!" Lord Garmadon replied. "I don't help cowards."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hawk Moth asked.

"You just create villains with butterflies and hide behind them." Lord Garmadon said.

"Enough!" Supernova shouted. "We need to focus on our mission, Lord Garmadon you got the shipment of Dark matter?"

"Yes, the 3rd shipment is on its way." Lord Garmadon nodded.

"Good, we must stay on track of our plans." Supernova said. "But soon Rick, Morty and their allies will feel our wraith." After that all the screens faded to black.

Back in the prison, Sofia is at the control room. "I wish to big." Sofia whispered to her amulet and she grew back to normal size and looks at the control panel. "Ok, time for early release." Sofia said and turned the key and the cells in the heroes' cell block opens up.

The heroes all exit their opened cell blocks. "Our powers are back." Fetch said.

"Yeah but not all of us have powers Fetch." James replied.

"I tried to look for your weapons but I think it's in the evidence room?" Sofia guessed.

"Then let's go." Rick said and walked away.

"Wait we need a plan!" Nya exclaimed.

"Our plan is to get our gear and kick some ass." Rick explained.

"Rick we need a battle plan!" Morty said.

"My battle plan is to kick some ass Morty!" Rick replied.

"No we're getting our weapons back and coming up with a battle plan for Lord Garmadon and rescue my family." Lloyd said.

"Fine we'll do this with a plan to fight your dad's evil clone or something." Rick groaned.

 **(Me, Seth and Zarya are walking around the hotel)**

 **Me: Nothing yet.**

 **Seth: I'll call the elevator. (Presses a button and the elevator door opens up and bloods come out of the elevator and washes us away)**

 **Zarya: Whoa!**

 **Me: Please review!**


	3. Prison break part 2

**(We reached the kitchen and Zarya coughed)**

 **Seth: So much blood.**

 **Me: Tell me about it.**

 **Zarya: I think I'm staying away from Elevators for the rest of my life.**

 **Fry: *coms* boss get to the Ballroom now!**

 **Me: We're on our way Fry!**

 **Seth: This better be good.**

 **(You readers enjoy Warriors unite)**

The group walked through the prison halls and try to walk to the evidence locker. "So what's the plan when we get out?" Morty asked.

"We get our gear and get to Garmadon tower." said Lloyd.

"So how are planning on getting to Garmadon tower?" Fry asked.

"Ok I haven't figured out the details yet." Lloyd confused.

"So you haven't figured the game plan?" Rick asked. "Our fearless leader everyone!"

"Rick be quiet!" Leela shushed Rick.

"Make me one eye!" Rick shot back.

"Will you keep it down!" Cat Noir said.

"I believe we are getting closer to the evidence room." Zane reported.

"Good let's get our stuff and get the hell out of this hellhole." said Bender.

"That I can agree with." Rick said. They all turned right and they see two Nindroids guarding the evidence locker. The two Nindroids turned to the left, but Lincoln shot two energy balls at the the Nindroids.

"Nice shot Lame-o!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

They entered the evidence locker and they see some of their gear. "Oh yeah." Rick said.

Lincoln grabbed his katanas, Cat Noir grabs his staff, Nya grabs her spear, Fry grabs his ray gun and the rest grabbed their gear. "Alright let's go!" Lloyd said and Bender smirks and cocks his blaster.

"Oh yeah!" said Bender.

Meanwhile Pythor is watching the Phantom of the Opera, until the alarm. "Right when Christine meets the Phantom." He groaned, he looks at monitor. "They escaped!? They got their weapons back too? I better make sure they better not escape." Pythor said and pressed a red button and a alarm went off.

A squad of Nindroids all ran to a door and aimed their blasters at the door. "Heat signatures detected." A Nindroid stated.

The doors get blasted down by fire and then a fireball engulfs the halls and destroys the Nindroids. The group walks ahead as Kai and Vivian both exited the doorway and high five without making eye contact.

"Nice job." Morty said.

"Thanks Kai and Vivian." said Lincoln.

"Anytime Linc." Kai smirked.

"Don't mention it." Vivian replied.

"Calling all guards and prisoners of Kryptarium prison!" Pythor said over the speaker. "Our special prisoners have escaped our cells. Take them out and return them to their cells!"

"Looks like we have some people trying to take us down!" Morty said.

"Good let's take them down!" Cat Noir said.

The group all entered the villain's cell block where the inmates and Nindroids all waiting for them. "Looks like we got a prison riot!" Rick smirked and cocked his blaster.

The Nindroids and inmates all charged towards the heroes, Lloyd sliced a Nindroid in half with his sword. Fetch shoots down some of the inmates with her neon blasts. Vivian and Tabby uses their magical instruments against the inmates.

Rena Rogue is avoiding all of Dogshank's attacks, Cole is punching a giant stone warrior in the face, and Ladybug used her yo-yo to whack some of of the inmates.

The heroes all exited the prison to the courtyard where they see Pythor. "So you chums escaped your cells. But it was pretty pointless." Pythor said.

"What was so you can put us back in the joint?" Rick asked.

"Pretty much, but you I'll throw you in the hole!" Pythor glared and slithered towards Rick. Rick aimed his blaster at Pythor but he turned invisible.

"He's using sleath, use your other senses like hearing!" Lloyd said.

"Thanks for the heads up Lloyd." Morty said.

"If only we had some flour." James said.

"You think childish cliches will help you in your fight against me?" Pythor said. "Think again prince."

Bender gets punched by Pythor and tries to punch the snake back but all Bender can hit is air. "Damn it!" Bender groaned.

"Too slow!" Pythor mocked.

James tries to hit Pythor with his sword but it was nothing but air. "Dang it!" James groaned.

"Time to use my keytar!" Tabby said and pressed the keys and the whole ground shakes. Pythor trips to the ground and he becomes visible again.

"There you are!" Lloyd shouted and shot a green beam of energy at Pythor, Ronnie Anne and Leela both kicked Pythor down.

"Save some for me!" Rena Rogue shouted as she charged towards Pythor and whacked him in the face knocking him out cold.

"The snake is down!" Rick shouted. But a laser blast almost hits Rick but it misses him. While a squad of Nindroids are shooting lasers at them.

"There's a bus near by, we can use it to get to Ninjago city!" Zane reported.

"Then let's go!" Lloyd shouted and they all ran to the garage. The Nindroids begin to close in on the garage. Then the bus rams the garage door and drives away from the prison and forward to Ninjago city.

Meanwhile in Garmadon tower, Lord Garmadon punched a hole in the wall while Harumi and Mr. E watched. "They escaped!? How?!" Garmadon questioned.

"Mr. E has reviewed the footage and the it turns out of then can shrink." said Harumi.

Lord Garmadon looked at the footage on his computer. "Princes Sofia can shrink?" Lord Garmadon questioned.

"You know her?" Harumi asked.

"I share the memories of my good counterpart when we parted from the Cursed realm. I know some of the prisoners, but I'm not familiar with the rest of them." Lord Garmadon said. But he sees that the bus is coming on the outer walls cameras.

"Looks like they're coming to the tower." Harumi said.

"Let them come. But they won't make it past the front door." said Lord Garmadon.

"You want us to kill them?" Harumi asked.

Yes. Kill them and retrieve the Miraculous and the Amulet of Avalor off their lifeless, so the Doomicators can use them." Lord Garmadon ordered.

"Yes sir." Harumi said as she and Mr. E began to walk away.

"Actually kill all except Lloyd. I want him alive." Lord Garmadon said.

"Understood." Harumi replied and Mr. E nodded.

 **(We reached the ballroom where we see an icy blue staff with a snowflake on top)**

 **Carlota: What the heck is that?**

 **Leela: It's a Shen gong Wu called the blizzard staff, it can can create snow storms and freeze objects and people. Dojo told us.**

 **Bender: Like Sub-Zero and Elsa.**

 **Fry: Or Kopaka!**

 **Me: Well I got drowned in a elevator of blood for a Shen gong Wu?**

 **Em: Same adventure we had.**

 **Me: You know what let's go home. I need some summer heat.**

 **Leela: After we drop this off at the temple.**

 **Me: Yeah sure. You readers please review and all that.**


	4. Garmadon tower

**(Me, Delsin and Takanuva have returned from camping)**

 **Me: Good to be back.**

 **Delsin: You're telling me.**

 **Takanuva: So you're going to go play your games right.**

 **Me: Yeah. (On the couch playing Legend of Zelda breath of the wild)**

 **Delsin: Figures**

 **(Enjoy warriors unite)**

The prison bus containing our heroes is driving to Ninjago city with Leela at the driver's wheel. "We're approaching Ninjago City! Zane scanned the city and all the defenses are not there." Leela said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure he's going to let us walk up the front door." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Well for Lord Garmadon he'll give us some death traps." said Kai.

"Sounds about right." said James.

The prison bus reached Garmadon tower and they all exited the bus. "So much for a fight." Tabby sighed.

"Don't worry Tabby you'll be kicking Lord Garmadon's butt in no time." said Fry.

They entered the building and walked towards the elevator and Fry pushed the button and the elevator dings and they all enter.

The elevator goes up and the heroes have to listen to the awful elevator music. "Well this sucks." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Oh believe me, it's going to get worst!" Lord Garmadon said over the PA.

"Lord Garmadon!" Morty shouted.

"That's right and I will give you heroes a chance to live if Lloyd joins my side and hands over the Miraculous' and the amulet of Avalor." Lord Garmadon replied.

"I'll never join you! I rather die than join you!" Lloyd shouted.

"So you picked that choice? Very well." Lord Garmadon said.

Then all of the sudden the elevator stopped. "What the hell?" Rick asked.

The elevator began to drop and picked up speed. "Soph we need a escape plan!" Lincoln shouted.

"On it!" Sofia shouted and took out her dream rod and used a spell to teleported them out.

A flash shined and the heroes are now in a large room. "Thanks for the save." Fetch said.

"Don't mention it." said Sofia.

Clyde gets up and gasps at something. "Um Sofia, I think you took us to the wrong room." Clyde said.

"Why?" Sofia asked but she gasped at her own question. The heroes look around see that there are four large containers of dark purple liquid.

"Dark Matter!" Kai gasped.

"Is that bad Kai?" Morty asked.

"Before you say that dark matter is the fuel for spaceships. This stuff will make you evil within seconds." Lloyd explained. "This stuff comes the Dark island."

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" Rick groaned.

"So what does Garmadon want with Dark Matter?" Rena Rogue asked.

"I don't know? But we're going to destroy it!" Lloyd said. "All seven of us!"

"You in Linc?" Cole asked.

"You know it." Lincoln nodded.

"By my calculations the charge will take long but it'll wipe out the dark matter in the room. All we have to do is combine our elements together." Zane explained.

"So it's in the original Ghostbusters where they crossed the streams." Morty said.

"Pretty much." Lloyd said. "But we need to charge up our power."

"Then charge away." Delsin nodded.

The Ninja and Lincoln charged their elemental powers while the others stand back. "Holy crap." Morty said.

"That was my reaction when I saw Lincoln's power." Ronnie Anne whispered.

"Aw isn't that sweet." The heroes all turned around and see Harumi, Mr. E, Killow and Ultra Violet.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Eugene asked.

"They're the Sons of Garmadon." Lloyd stated. "A cult that wanted to bring back the evil side of my father."

"So they're an evil cult?" Rick said. "Got it."

"So what gives with the dark matter?" Clyde asked.

"Well we have to kill you if we tell you." said Killow.

"So step aside so we can kill the white haired boy and the Ninja minus Lloyd." Harumi glared.

Amber takes out her combat fan and glared. "Why don't you make us."

Harumi glared back and commanded the three to attack. "Keep then away from Lincoln and the Ninja!" Ladybug shouted and threw her yo yo at Harumi, but she dodged the attack.

Killow charged towards Delsin, but he uses smoke dash to dodge his punches. Leela is dodging all of Ultra Violet's attacks. "Not bad for a cyclops!" Ultra Violet said.

Leela growled and kicked Ultra Violet in the face. "I can beat you with my eye closed!" Leela said.

Cat Noir is in the middle of a sword fight with Mr. E. "Oh Come is that all you got?!" Cat Noir smirked as he blocked Mr. E's Red katanas with his staff.

Then an squad of Nindroids came marching in and Harumi smirked. "Perfect."

"Any time guys!" Rick shouted as he fired his blaster at some of the Nindroids.

"We are 50% percent of power!" Zane shouted.

"Well hurry up!" Rick shouted.

Bender opens his chest compartment and takes out a beer keg and drinks it. Then burps fire at the Nindroids. Tabby presses the keys on her keyitar and fires a energy beam at the Nindroids.

"75 percent!" Zane shouted.

Harumi took notice of this and runs towards the Ninja and Lincoln. She takes out a dagger and glares. Ronnie Anne charged towards Harumi and tackles her. "Leave my Lame-o alone!" Ronnie Anne shouted and punched Harumi in the face.

"100 percent!" Zane shouted. Sofia casted a shield spell on her friends to protect them.

"Now!" Lloyd shouted. The Ninja and Lincoln all combined their elemental powers and it caused a huge explosion of Energy, Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning and water, the explosion destroyed the containers of dark matter and knocks out the Sons of Garmadon.

"Holy crap!" Morty exclaimed as the shields go down

"That was almost as good as the crossing the streams from Ghostbusters." said Rick.

"The original right?" Fry asked.

"I repressed the fact that the original even exists." Rick said.

"You ok Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"Never better Clyde." said Lincoln. "We destroyed the dark matter though."

"That means Lord Garmadon is next right?" Fetch asked.

"Yes that is correct." said Lord Garmadon on a PA system. "Come and get me in my office, so I put an end to your lives and take the amulet and the miraculous for myself."

"Oh yeah I'm shaking in my boots." Rick said rolling his eyes.

"We're not scared of you!" Rena Rogue shouted.

"Then prove it Fox girl." Lord Garmadon growled and hung up.

"Alright, is everyone ready to face off against Lord Garmadon?" Lloyd asked.

"You know I am!" Morty replied. "That guy threw me in prison and he'll pay for his crimes against humanity, right after I place his head up his ass!"

"Um okay." Amber replied while backing away from him.

"Come on let's go take back Borg industries!" Lloyd shouted as the rest of the heroes ran to Lord Garmadon's office.

 **(I'm still playing Breath of the wild when Sofia walks in)**

 **Sofia: So Smoke got any plans?**

 **Me: (I pause the game) Yeah I'm going to New York next week. Plus I'll try and update Wicked nine, and rise of the Shadow Lord soon.**

 **Sofia: What about Return of Maleficent?**

 **Me: That story will be my top priority after I updated Rise of the shadow lord. Well you readers please don't forget to leave a review, fav or follow.**


	5. Battling Lord Garmadon

**(Me on the laptop)**

 **Me: Damn! These comic con trailers look awesome, except for Titans.**

 **Amethyst: (walks in) Hey you saw Godzilla king of the monsters trailer?**

 **Me: Hell yeah! It looks awesome!**

 **Amethyst: Tell me about it!**

 **Me: I can't to see that movie along with Shazam and Aquaman.**

 **Amethyst: I wanna watch the trailer again!**

 **Me: Then let's watch!**

 **(Amethyst pulls up a chair and sits next to me)**

Lord Garmadon looks at the footage of the dark matter getting destroyed. "I hate those Ninja and white haired boy!" Lord Garmadon shouted. Then he looks at the security cameras and sees that the heroes are coming. "So they're coming?" Lord Garmadon said.

The door gets kicked down by the door and the heroes enter the room. "So you managed to escape the prison and destroyed my shipment of dark matter for Supernova." Lord Garmadon explained.

"Give it up Garmadon, it's over! You only have one option give up!" Lloyd shouted.

"It doesn't matter now, I managed to send my other shipment of dark matter to Supernova for the device." Lord Garmadon said.

"The device? The Doomicators are building something?" Lloyd asked.

"But since you refused to join me. Then you leave me no choice." Lord Garmadon said and jumped on top of the desk and takes out four katanas. "Then you will all die!"

"You're outnumbered dumbass!" Rick shouted and aimed his blaster at Lord Garmadon.

Lord Garmadon jumps towards Rick and kicks him in the gut. "Never underestimate your enemy." He said.

Eugene summons video blades and charges towards Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon slashes through the video swords. Kai, Lincoln and James all charged towards Lord Garmadon with their swords out. Then they all enter a sword fight and even those they have one extra sword, Lord Garmadon managed to overpower them.

Fetch ran at light speed and punched Lord Garmadon in the face and repeated to do so. "Eat neon!" Fetch shouted.

Lord Garmadon put one sword away and managed to grab Fetch by the neck. "Pretty foolish girl." Lord Garmadon said and threw Fetch to the side.

Tabby and Vivian use their magical instruments and opens fire on Lord Garmadon. But Lord Garmadon dodged the blasts and reached his desk and throws it towards the girls. Cat Noir jumps in the air and gets ready to attack the desk. "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted and slashed the desk and the desk shatters to pieces.

"We need a plan to stop him!" Morty exclaimed.

"Hey Garmadon try this on for size!" Rena Rogue shouted. "Illusion!"

Rena Rogue played her flute and then the illusion is copies of the heroes. "You think fake copies will save you all guess again!" Lord Garmadon shouted.

"We just need luck!" Lady bug shouted. "Lucky charm!" Ladybug threw her Yo-yo in the air. Then her yo-yo turns into a dodgeball with black dots.

"A dodgeball?" Ladybug asked.

"What are you planning on doing playing dodgeball?" Rick asked and fired his blaster at Lord Garmadon.

Ladybug looks around and sees spots that she can bounce off of and she smirks. "I got it, Lloyd when I give the signal I want attack Garmadon with everything you got!" Ladybug shouted.

"You got it Ladybug!" Lloyd nodded as he took his sword out.

Ladybug threw the dodgeball and it bounced off the walls and then it hits Lord Garmadon in the face. "Lloyd now!" Ladybug shouted.

Lloyd charged towards Lord Garmadon and strike him down with sword. Then when Lord Garmadon is in daze, Lloyd charges up his attack like a Hadouken or a Kamehameha. "You're finished!" Lloyd shouted and fired a blast of green energy and it launches Lord Garmadon back a few feet into a wall.

Lord Garmadon begins to get back up and he could barely stand. "So you defeated me?" Lord Garmadon replied.

"Give it up Garmadon. It's over!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"No young lady this is just the beginning. You defeated one of us, but there are plenty more where that came from." Lord Garmadon said. "Enjoy your victory zeroes, you won this battle but not the war!" Lord Garmadon laughed evilly and run through a portal.

"That jerk escaped!" Rena Rogue exclaimed.

Zane, Bender, and Delsin freed Sensei Garmadon, Wu, Misako and P.I.X.A.L. from their prison. "You may have defeated my evil half, but I fear there something sinister a foot." Sensei Garmadon said.

"What kind of sinister are we talking here?" Morty asked.

"We have no idea but we tried to understand the plans." Misako said.

Then they hear beeping and it's coming from the Miraculous holders. "Oh no we're going to change back!" Rena Rogue shouted.

"Don't worry about it guys." Sofia said and used her amulet and chanted a spell to charge the Miraculous' to full power.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Thanks Sofia." Cat Noir said.

"Don't mention it." Sofia replied.

"Ok before we get all touchy and all that *burp* we need to fight off the next Doomicator." Rick said and took out his portal gun and opened a green portal. "Next stop Royal Woods."

"Good luck son." Sensei Garmadon said and hugged his son and Lloyd hugged him back.

"Thanks dad." Lloyd replied as he sees the heroes going through the portal. Lloyd sighs and runs through the portal and when he's out of sight the portal closes.

"Whatever my evil counterpart has in store, I have a feeling it could mean the end of everything." Sensei Garmadon said.

"Don't worry our son knows what to do." Misako said. "Now come on let's fix Ninjago."

 **(Me and Amethyst have finished watching Godzilla King of the monsters trailer)**

 **Amethyst: Gets awesome the more you see it.**

 **Me: Yeah I know! E3 and Comic-con had some promising things. I pre-ordered that new Spider-Man game for PS4.**

 **Amethyst: Meh that's cool. That Aquaman trailer looks pretty cool.**

 **Me: Sure is, but I don't want to get my hopes up.**

 **Amethyst: Yeah those movies are bad. Minus Wonder Woman.**

 **Me: I thought Man of Steel was ok and I liked Suicide Squad. But yeah Wonder Woman kicked ass.**

 **Amethyst: When are you going to New York?**

 **Me: Thursday. Anyway you readers don't forget to read and review.**


	6. Royal Woods Rebels

**(Me playing Steven Universe attack the light on my iPad)**

 **Me: Man I'm rusty at this game.**

 **(Gets a call)**

 **Me: Huh? (Answers the call and sees Cheetor) Cheetor?!**

 **Cheetor: Smoke?! (Static) No time to explain! The Triforce! (Static) come to Hyrule! (Screams in fear and cuts to static)**

 **Me: Holy crap! Better assemble a team right away!**

 **(Enjoy Warriors unite)**

A portal opens up and our heroes exit the portal and Lincoln looks behind him and sees that they're right in front of the house.

"Alright we're in Royal Woods." Rick said.

"Maybe we can get help from your family and friends Lincoln?" Tabby suggested.

"You got family?" Morty asked.

"Yeah two parents and ten sisters." Lincoln replied.

"Wait ten sisters?!" Rena Rogue exclaimed.

"Holy crap that's gotta be a lot of girls doing girly things!" Rick said.

"You have no idea what's it like living in a big family." said Lincoln and Ronnie Anne nodded.

"But where are you sisters dude?" Tabby asked.

But before Lincoln could reply some robots appear out of nowhere. "Freeze!" A robot shouted and aimed their guns at the heroes.

"You got to be kidding me?" Fry asked.

"So any ideas?" Morty asked.

Just when one of the robots is about to attack one of their heads blows up. "What the hell?" Rick exclaimed.

The heroes looked and see Lynn and Lisa with their weapons out. "Lisa, Lynn!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"No time to waste Lincoln! We need to seek shelter!" Lisa exclaimed andnthey all run off.

"Plus who's the dweep, old dude and fox girl?" Lynn asked.

"It's a long story!" Lincoln replied.

* * *

When they were away from the robots the heroes reached Royal Woods elementary school. "An elementary school?" Cat Noir asked.

"Gus's game and grub was too small for the rest of us." Lynn said and knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" Polly asked.

"Looking glass!" Lisa replied.

The door opens revealing Polly at door. "Get inside." said Polly and the all enter the school.

"So you picked a school as your base?" Rick asked with sarcasm. "What was the mall too much?"

"Chandler's forces all destroyed the mall because Leni always hang out there." Lisa explained.

"So much for that." said Fry.

They enter the gym where they see some computers, a training ground and a makeshift lab. "Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Tabby welcome back." said Lori and walked towards our heroes.

"Lori what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"When you four left, Chandler quickly took over Royal Woods." said Lori.

"How did that little punk took over Royal Woods?" Cole asked. "He do that with the last team up."

"That is true." Zane agreed.

"His new army has collected the citizens and forced them to be slaves in his gold mine." Lori explained.

"Wait gold?" Rick asked.

"Of course, in Royal Woods was being built, there was a gold mine and Well we dug the gold until it was dried up or so we thought. Chandler believes that there is still gold in the old mines and built his base of operations there." Lisa explained.

"That must be the power source." said Rena Rogue.

"Power source?" Lori asked.

"We were in Ninjago and Lord Garmadon who is Sensei Garmadon's evil half was collecting dark matter but we cut him off." said Eugene.

"But we kicked his ass." Fetch replied.

"You think Chandler is collecting gold for Supernova?" Fry asked.

"Yeah and sounds like she's ripping off Battlefield earth." Rick said and opened Bender's chest and takes out some beer and opens the beer.

"Hey!" Bender glared.

"Do you have a plan Lori?" Amber asked.

"We are planning a full on assault on Chandler's fortress." Lori replied.

"So who's with us?" Leela asked.

"My sisters, the Kent siblings, Bobby, Sam, Carol, Carlota, C.J, Carlino, Carlitos, Rusty, Rocky, Liam, Zach, Maggie, Paige, Stella, Polly, Haiku and Chuckles." Lori replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever." said Rick. "So let me guess you're going to unleash a cannon that uses rainbows and Unicorns?"

"Are you literally drink?" Lori asked.

"No it's called sarcasm!" Rick shouted.

"Whatever, we need to think of a plan!" Lori said.

"Let's do this." Lincoln said.

 **(I'm in the hanger and I see Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Mysticons, Ninja, Miguel and the Mane 6 here)**

 **Me: Alright I called you all here because I got an call from Cheetor.**

 **Kai: Man it's been years since we seen him.**

 **Me: I know he's in Hyrule.**

 **Twlight: I heard about that kingdom and besides, thanks for inviting me and my friends.**

 **Applejack: I needed to get out to get away from the Teen Titans go characters rubbing the fact that their movie was better than ours.**

 **Me: I saw it and I think it's overrated. I'm sticking to Lego Batman and the Deadpool movies.**

 **Delsin: Those are funny.**

 **Lloyd: Don't worry I called Deadpool and Muscle Man to egg their house and other pranks. Plus Deadpool also thought if throwing in a Tasmanian devil.**

 **Me: Look let's just go save Cheetor.**

 **Jay: Yeah we're wasting time!**

 **(They enter the Rogue Shadow)**

 **Me: Alright you readers please review Alright. Good.**


	7. Chandler's fortress part 1

**(Cheetor arrives with his new allies.)**

 **Cheetor: Sorry I'm late.**

 **Me: What took you so long?**

 **Cheetor: I was getting my friends and some new friends.**

 **Rattrap: Yeah even dragon boy here was vomiting a storm!**

 **Me: Jake Long?**

 **Rattrap: Who the hell is Jake Long?**

 **Link: This is what we were waiting for?**

 **Miguel: Who are these guys?**

 **Optimus Primal: We're the Maximals. I'm Optimus Primal, this is Rattrap, Blackarachnia, Rhonix and Silverbolt.**

 **Natsu: I'm Natsu, this Happy, Gray, Lucy and Erza.**

 **Me: Nice to meet you all. But it gets worst, Cell has the triforce of power.**

 **Cheetor: That's not good.**

 **(Enjoy Warriors unite. I also edited the last chapter and threw in Stella)**

The team and the Royal Woods rebels are around a table looking over at Chandler's fortress. "Ok so his Chandler is hiding there?" Rena Rogue asked.

"Yes and he has robots along with Hank and Hawk." Lori said.

"Wait those guys?" Clyde asked.

"Those guys who ruined Halloween on your street?" Ronnie Anne asked Lori.

"The same." Lori nodded.

"Do you have any way to get in?" Amber asked.

"No not really." Lori sighed.

"So you have no way to get into the fortress?" Rick asked.

"Sadly no." Lori said.

"Hmm. I have a idea, but it involves reusing Leo's plan." Lloyd said.

"Who's Leo?" Rena Rogue asked.

"It's best if you meet him for yourself." Ladybug said.

"Anyway, here's the plan." Lloyd began.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chandler's fortess, Chandler is walking through the yard and sees that the citizens are hard at work getting gold, but not in the way they like it. "The Shipments have been delivered to Supernova." One robot told Chandler.

"Good to know." Chandler nodded and then headed towards his office and sat in his office.

Then a hologram of Supernova appears in front of Chandler. "Chandler, we lost Lord Garmadon." Supernova said. "But we still have the dark matter."

"Well I just send the shipment of gold over to you." Chandler said.

"Good, and I had reports from your robots that Rick and Morty along with that boy and his friends are here." Supernova stated.

"Yeah I know. I have to deal with rebels and now Larry and his friends." Chandler said.

"I think his name is Lincoln?" A robot said and then a laser shots the robot's head off by Chandler's blaster.

"Was that really needed?" Supernova asked.

"I don't care, I have more robots." Chandler scoffed.

"You should be worried." Supernova said.

"I'm not." Chandler smirked.

* * *

Outside of the fortress, two robots noticed something coming down the road and they couldn't make it out. But they looked and see a bus and a truck coming their way. The bus rams through the doors and explodes. While the trucks drives in and the robots aim their weapons at the truck.

"Check the driver." Hawk commanded.

The robots check the driver seat, but one gets blasted in the chest. Then the other gets it head blasted off. Fetch jumps out of the driver seat and shoots pink neon blasts at some of the robots. "Roosters!" Fetch shouted.

Then the truck trailer doors up and the rebels and the team exit the truck and attack. "Roosters!" The Royal Woods Rebels shouted.

Paige and Stella shoot down the robots with their blasters. Polly Pain and Lynn both run up to Hawk and Hank and both knocked them both down. Jay shot a stream of lightning at a robot overloading it's circuits and then exploded.

Cat Noir whacks two robots in the heads knocking their heads off. "Lincoln, you and your team find Chandler and end this. We'll free the citizens!" Lori ordered.

"You sure?" Lincoln asked.

"She's knows what's best Lincoln!" Leela said. "Now let's go!" The Team all ran towards Chandler to take down his base of operations.

"Ok, we need to get everyone out of here. Half of us will get everyone on the truck, the other half will hold off the robots!" Lori ordered.

"You got it Lori!" Carol said and roundhouse kicked a robot's head off.

* * *

The team enters a arena like area where a light shines on them. "Well well well. What do we have here?" Chandler asked. "Larry and his loser friends."

"Who are you calling a loser!?" Bender and Rick both shouted.

"Chandler I'm freeing my home from your iron fist." Lincon shouted.

"What he said." Morty replied.

"Also what are you and the Doomicators planning?" Fry asked.

"Why I tell you what the Doomicatiors are planning it would ruin the surprise." Chandler replided.

"So you're not to tell?" Clyde asked.

"That's correct!" Chandler shouted. "But I have a little something I was saving back when my master had Cinnibar."

"What the hell's a Cinnibar?" Rick asked.

"A kingdom in my world." James said.

"As I was saying I was saving this back when my master was alive." Chandler said and pressed a button and a giant robot that resembles Chandler.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" Tabby exclaimed.

"Oh jez!" Morty gulped.

"Ego boner much Rick said.

 **(I explained to Cheetor and his friends about Cell taking the Triforce of power)**

 **Rhinox: I'm surprised he didn't take the Triforce of Wisdom.**

 **Me: Maybe he's after the last one. The Triforce of Courage.**

 **Link: Which is my piece.**

 **Ocellus: We have to get the piece and fast!**

 **Me: Yeah and I think I know where to go. But first you readers, don't forget to review and all that.**


	8. Chandler's fortress part 2

**(We travel through the mountains looking for the Trifore of Courage)**

 **Rattrap: No sign of this Triforce.**

 **Me: It has to be here!**

 **Elsa: I think I see something in the distance.**

 **Me: (Looks and sees the Triforce of Courage) The Triforce of Courage! (I run towards the Trifore but me and Cell both touch it and it glows)**

 **Cell: Looks like we have to compete in a challenge.**

 **Me: I challenge you to a game of hockey. First one to get 5 goals wins!**

 **Cell: I accept. (5 Cell Jrs comes out of cell)**

 **(the area changes around us into a hockey rink.)**

 **All: Let's do this!**

 **(Enjoy Warriors unite)**

Our heroes backed away in fear from Chandler's robot. Fetch shoots a neon blast at Chandler's robot but it had no effect. "Your attacks are no match for my robot." Chandler said.

Rick takes out his blaster and fires it at Chandler's robot and it backs up a bit, but no damage. "Ah crap!" Rick groaned.

"You're no match for me!" Chandler shouted.

Lloyd and Lincoln both fired beams of energy at Chandler's robot but no damage. "Nothing's working!" Morty shouted.

"Simple die!" Chandler shouted and aimed his robot blaster to finish our heroes off.

* * *

Meanwhile Bobby and Maggie have gotten the citizens on board the truck. "Everyone's on board!" Bobby reported.

"Get them out and erase their memory of this event!" Lori said.

"I'll do my best!" Maggie said as she and Bobby get in the driver seat and drive off.

"That's all of them." Lori sighed in relief. "Now let's hope Lincoln and the others beat Chandler."

Then an explosion goes off and the heroes goes flying in the air. Luna strums her guitar and uses a spell to teleport the heroes to the ground. "Thanks Luna." Fry said.

"Don't mention it." Luna said.

"It's over Chandler, we cut you off from getting the gold!" Lori said but Chandler laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Carlota asked.

"I've already send my supply to Supernova and we're closer to our goal." Chandler said.

"What is your goal anyway?" Leela asked.

"To get rid of you all!" Chandler shouted and missiles come out of his robotic chest and fired.

The team and rebels all dodged the missiles, Kai and Rena Rogue both dodged one of the missiles. Bender runs away from the missile right before it hits the ground. Everyone is dodging the missiles, but Amber was blown away from by the missile and it messes up her hair.

"My hair!" Amber cried out. "You're going to pay for this!" She jumps in the air and then glows in a bright orange aura and charged straight towards Chandler in drill form.

"Since when can she do that?" Rena Rogue asked.

"Um, wisps from Sonic's world." Ladybug replied.

Amber hits Chandler's robot with the drill. "What the?!" Chandler questioned.

"She managed to put a dent in Chandler's armor." Zane reported.

"Good." Lincoln said and when he looks he sees a bulldozer. "I have a idea!" Lincoln said and ran off.

"Lincoln where you are you going?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'll give the signal soon!" Lincoln shouted as he got in the bulldozer. "Ok I can do this." Lincoln said as he tried to start the bulldozer.

"To bad this isn't a 90s' movie, those kids always know how to work machinery." Rick said.

Lincoln then turned on the bulldozer and charges towards Chandler's robot and knocks him down. "Now!" Lincoln shouted to Cat Noir.

Cat Noir jumped in the air and raises his right hand. "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted and strike where Amber drilled and then the robot fades away and Chandler lands on his butt while everyone glares at him. "It's over Chandler." Kai said.

"You may have defeated me. But Supernova will wipe out everything you all love. Just like you did Rick and Morty." Chandler said as he opened up a portal and goes through it.

"What did you do to Supernova?" Vivian asked.

"I'll tell you back at my base." Rick said as he opened up a portal. Sofia used her amulet to recharge Cat Noir's miraculous.

"Lincoln, before you go I want to give you, Clyde and Ronnie Anne something." Lori said and handed three watches each had an ace on it.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Emerald made these think of them as you guys cosplaying Ace Savy characters." Lori said.

"Oh cool!" Lincoln smiled. "So what do we have to do?"

"Just tap the right side and your costume will appear on." Lisa explained. "Gohan gave Emerald the idea."

"Hey guys let's go!" Rick said and they all entered the portal.

"Good luck Lincoln." Lori said.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Chandler exit through the portal and lands on the ground. "Ow." Chandler groaned.

"Welcome back Chandler." Supernova said.

"Hey Supernova, my fortress has fallen." Chandler said.

"Yes I know. But you managed to give us the gold for our plans." Supernova said. "We'll have to wait for the others to give the things we need." Supernova explained. "Then Rick and Morty will pay for everything they did to me."

"What did Rick and Morty do to you?" Chandler asked.

"That is for me to know. But you will know soon." Supernova said and walked away.

 **(The score is 4-4 and only one can win)**

 **Rattrap: (Skates with the puck and passes it to Fetch) Here!**

 **Fetch: (Skates and shoots the puck in the goal) Goal!**

 **Cell: No!**

 **(The area turns back to normal and Cell is furious)**

 **Me: Well we got them all.**

 **Cheetor: Woo hoo!**

 **Cell: Have your victory Smoke. Next time will be the last and so on. (Flew off)**

 **Me: Finally we got the triforce.**

 **Silverstream: Yay!**

 **Link: It was an honor working with you.**

 **Me: Same. Let's get the Triforce back to Hyrule. But first you readers don't forget to review.**


End file.
